Clothes in the closet
by That-Hamster-Wheel
Summary: Jamie has a rough day at work and seeks comfort in Joe's sweater.


"Jamie what are you doing in here?" Danny said, as he poked his head into Joe's old room.

"I had a bad day at work and wanted to wear his sweater." Jamie replied.

"Is that so?" Danny said.

"Yeah. You can make fun of me later." Jamie said.

"Why would I make fun of you?" Danny asked.

"I don't know... Maybe because it's a regular thing with you." Jamie replied.

Jamie walked over to the closet and pulled on Joe's sweater, the NYPD one with his shield number on the arm. Danny took one look at his sad expression and said "Come here kid.", with open arms.

"What for? Leave me alone." Jamie yelled.

"Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong." Danny said, dropping his arms.

"I don't wanna talk." Jamie yelled out.

"I'm going to sit here all night if I have to, until you talk." Danny said.

He sat on the bed and waited for Jamie to speak. Jamie finally gave in, after a bit of time passed. "This guy..." Jamie paused to gather himself. He took a breathe and exhaled, ready to try again. "Today at work, this guy was helping an elderly lady try to cross the street. He reminded me of Joe, and he was shot by this gang member on the loose, right after he helped her cross the street. Remember... Joe he... he always helped people cross the street, children and elderly people alike. It really hurt to watch him die." Jamie said, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh kid. I'm so sorry." Danny reached out and gave Jamie a hug. He rubbed his back and Jamie cried into his shoulder. "I miss him too. There are days I wake up, and wonder what he would be doing if he were alive. Sunday dinner still feels funny without him. He always sat next to you and he always told jokes at dinner." Danny admitted.

"I kinda feel a bit better knowing I'm not alone." Jamie said, as he wiped his eyes a bit.

Just then Erin walked by and noticed the door open. "What's going on in... Oh Jamie!" Erin exclaimed, when she saw him crying and wearing Joe's sweater. She walked over and also joined in on the hug Danny was giving Jamie.

The siblings just held each other and Erin kissed the side of Jamie's head. "Jamie it will get better. I still ache inside too, but eventually we will all get better and be able to live easier. We will see him again someday. Remember he's with Mom and Grandma, and they are taking good care of him." Erin said.

"I know. I just wish he was still here with us. He was robbed. So were we, but you are right. And we have to stay strong for Dad." Jamie realized.

"Yeah for Dad kid. He hurts the most." Danny said.

"Do you think Dad would mind if I wore Joe's sweater?" Jamie asked suddenly, as they all let each other go.

"No. Dad's okay in that respect. He won't be offended if you do. He knows you two were best friends." Erin said.

"Yeah and he wouldn't want to upset you, by telling you no." Danny added.

Together the three of them walked out Joe's room and Jamie closed the door. "I love you Joe." Jamie whispered, as they walked down the hall and the stairs, to the dinning room.

When they got to the dining room a piece of paper fluttered to the floor. "What's that kid?" Danny asked pointing to the paper.

"I don't know." Jamie replied.

"It looks like it came from the sweater. Joe must have sewn in a hidden pocket." Erin said curious.

Jamie unfolded the paper and read it out loud. "It's okay to miss me. It's okay to cry. It's okay to ache inside. It's okay to miss my jokes. But please don't let it stop you from being you. You guys are the best siblings a guy could ask for. I'm really sorry that you had to read this, and that I'm not here anymore. I know Sunday dinner won't be the same anymore. Please forgive me for the pain I've caused you three. I'm so sorry. I love you guys and I hope you are all okay and doing well. Take care. Love, Joe. P.S. - Give Dad a hug for me."

Jamie let a few tears slip as he looked up towards the sky. "There's nothing to forgive. It's not your fault Joe." Jamie said in a strangled voice.

"Joe it's okay. We love you no matter what." Erin said through her own tears.

"You will always be special to me Joe. I will never forget your jokes." Danny said as he wiped a few of his own tears away.

"Is everyone alright in here?" Frank asked, walking into the dining room. He saw the state his remaining children were in and questioned what he had walked into.

"Yeah Dad. We're all okay." Danny replied, as he put an arm around both Erin and Jamie's shoulders.

The trio of siblings walked over and gave their Dad a big hug together. Frank smiled and wondered what this was all about, but he was happy his children were happy. 


End file.
